vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diavolo
|-|Diavolo= |-|Disguised= |-|Doppio= |-|King Crimson= Summary Diavolo is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. Born after two years of pregnancy in an all-women's jail, Diavolo's entire life is a mystery and he tries his best to keep it as such. When he was 19, he excavated five Stand Arrows and sold four of them to an Enya Geil for a large sum of money. With this money, he created the Neopolitian gang Passione, and stands as its leader. He had become so obsessed with keeping his anonymity that he had developed a split personality: Vinegar Doppio. In 2001, his daughter, Trish Una, is assigned to Bruno Buccellati and his sub-gang to be protected and delivered to him safely. It is revealed that he wishes to kill her in order to truly keep his anonymity. After Bruno betrays the gang and goes after him, he seeks the remaining Stand Arrow from Jean Pierre Polnareff. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 8-C with King Crimson Name: Diavolo, Vinegar Doppio (His alter-ego), Solido Naso (Aliases used when he was young) Origin: 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure '(Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Diavolo has a split personality with Doppio in which he can freely switch control between each body via changing physical proportions; Doppio having his own personality and soul. Time Erasing with King Crimson; Precognition with Epitaph. Diavolo also has extremely limited Possession. Attack Potency: Athlete level. Building level+ with King Crimson (Severely damaged Silver Chariot and Polnareff's body). Speed: Supersonic (While his body was being controlled by someone else, it was still capable of chasing after Guido Mista) with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with King Crimson (Gouged out Chariot's eye and had appeared to been damaging Polnareff while King Crimson remained unharmed). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Building Class+ with King Crimson. Durability: Building level+ (Survived the first of two barrages from Gold Experience Requiem, but was killed by the second one; tanked a blind attack from Silver Chariot). Building level+ with King Crimson. Stamina: Peak Human Range: ~2 meters with King Crimson;Time Skip is universal Standard Equipment: King Crimson and Epitaph Intelligence: Above Average (Devious; was able to develop complex plans while keeping his identity a secret.) Weaknesses: Any damage done to King Crimson will reflect back onto Diavolo. Doppio would need "permission" from Diavolo in order to use his Stands. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Split Personality:' Diavolo is freely able to let Doppio manifest into his own person, with Diavolo himself obviously being the dominant personality. When changing into Doppio, Diavolo's physical proportions change to match to Doppio's smaller build and vice versa, and it was further revealed that Doppio even has his own soul. Doppio is hellbent on following his boss' orders, and calls him through a "telephone" (Doppio can use anything, but would still believe it as one) to talk to each other. Diavolo can also give Doppio "permission" to use Epitaph or King Crimson. *'King Crimson:' King Crimson is a red-and-white (or red-and-gold) humanoid Stand, most notable for its constant angry expression. Unlike many other melee combat Stands, which utilize rapid volleys of punches to overwhelm the opponent, King Crimson favors deliberate, powerful blows designed to kill the opponent in a single strike. **'Epitaph (Precognition):' Epitaph is a small, pink flesh bud with a face on the forehead of King Crimson (and sometimes Doppio). With it, Epitaph allows Diavolo or Doppio to see up to ten seconds into the future through their hair bangs. **'Time Erase:' King Crimson allows Diavolo to move in a time where King Crimson completely erases, or "skips" a portion of that time for up to ten seconds. During this time, the actions that would've played during those ten seconds play out as they normally would, but everyone except for Diavolo would be aware that these actions had already occured when time resumes normally. This gives Diavolo enough time to position himself for surprise attacks. In a sense, this means that instead from going to A to B to C, King Crimson makes it so that it just goes to A to C. The actions from moving from B to C still remain and did happen, but everyone outside of Diavolo is unaware that they had already moved. '''Any resulting actions that takes place in erased time do not carry over, for example, if Diavolo is shot by a gun when King Crimson's time erasure is happening, because that event no longer exists, Diavolo will come out unharmed, for the bullet had already passed through his body when time is restored. Gallery KC_Scan_Explanation.png|King Crimson Explanation kc.png|Exceptional Description Visual Ref.gif|Visual Reference of King Crimson 6Qmp2W6.png|A much simpler explanation Others '''Notable Victories: Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Part 3 High DIO was used) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equalized, Sans was bloodlusted) Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Doctor Strange's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were bloodlusted) Zonda (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Zonda's profile (Speed was equalized. Game canon Zonda was used) Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Time Users Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Precognition Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8